


vent

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: national suicide prevention line - +18002738255
Kudos: 1





	vent

i had to get out 

i felt so numb

i knew you loved me

but my mind wouldn't let me

i know you think were soulmates

but im far to fucked up

i never ment to hurt you

i wish i could be better

im so fucking sorry

**Author's Note:**

> national suicide prevention line - +18002738255


End file.
